


Southern Traditions

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Threesome, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara has always wanted to continue the Southern Water Tribe's customs, including caring for the unmarried males. Aang and Sokka also approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Traditions

Sokka looked up from his map as Aang wandered back into the camp they had set up. The younger boy sat and leaned against Appa. The Air Nomad fidgeted, swirling some sticks and dust in a small pattern while nervously glancing at Sokka. Seeing Aang’s poorly hidden nervousness, Sokka sighed and looked up from planning their route to the Northern Water Tribe.

“What’s the matter, Aang? Couldn’t find any sticks and leaves to eat? I’ve got some nice jerky in my bag…” As he kicked his pack, Aang gave a wan smile before looking around the clearing. Scooting closer to Sokka, he looked up at the older boy with a serious, worried look on his face.

“Listen, Sokka… How well do you know your body?” Sokka gave Aang a long, measuring stare, wondering both what he meant and what brought the subject up.

“Pretty… well? I’ve got my head and my hands and-“ Aang shook his head, interrupting his friend.

“No, I mean, like your penis. Sex and stuff.” Aang’s eyes kept darting from meeting Sokka’s gaze to briefly look at the ground, or the air, or other parts of Sokka’s face.

Realization dawned on Sokka. He hadn’t expected to be giving the bee-bird talk with anyone for several more years, but he remembered what his own father had told him. HE cleared his throat, and assumed his “wise senior” voice.

“Aang, my friend, there comes a time when a boy becomes a man. He starts growing hair in new places, and feeling strange-“

“No, no, Sokka, I know about sex. The monks taught us at the temple, and we figured the rest out with each other.” He fidgeted some more. “It’s just, well, there weren’t any girls at the temple, you know? They told us about how girls are different from boys, but we only had each other and-“ Aang cut himself off before starting again. “And I saw Katara bathingintheriverandshewasnakedandsoprettyandIfeltfunny and…” Aang stopped and panted for breath as Sokka sat back in surprise.

“That’s right, there were only men at the Southern Air Temple, weren’t there? Okay…” Sokka sat back in thought, tapping his thigh in concentration.

‘Obviously woman are different from men. It’s right there in the name, for one. I’m familiar with Katara’s body, bit I really think you should ask her about it.”

Aang’s face creased in confusion, but before he could say anything, Katara walked around Appa and sat down next to them. Even as she walked, she was practicing her bending, pulling droplets of water out of her long hair.

“Ask me about what?” She glanced at both Aang and Sokka as she got comfortable on the winter grass.

“Oh, Aang saw you naked and,” “Sokka!” “And was wondering about the differences between guys and girls.” Aang had his head buried in his hands as Katara lightly laughed.

“Is that all? Oh, Aang, I’d love to help you out.” Katara stood up, undoing her top. The blue cloth fell down, revealing her dark, pert breasts. Sokka smiled at the familiar sight, a heat stirring in his loins. Aang, on the other hand, made a squawking sound of surprise and climbed halfway up Appa as Katara slipped out of the rest of her clothes, before folding them up and placing them to one side. 

Chuckling, the older girl grabbed Aang’s hand and tugged him back down to the ground. Sokka reached and pulled him down to sit next to him as Katara sat cross-legged in front of them, hands folded in her lap.

“Aang, it’s alright. I’m used to being naked. You see, the Water Tribe has an old tradition. The daughters of the chief are supposed to take care of all the unmarried men of the tribe. Our mother did it before she married Dad, and I was happy to carry on the tradition when I was old enough.”

“Yeah, but by the time she was, all the warriors had left, and it was just me,” Sokka said.

“Not just you, Sokka,” Katara said reprovingly, “Some of the younger boys wanted to try, but they always got too embarrassed to do anything.” Katara smiled. “Sokka and I spent most nights in our tent with each other.” She put her hands on Aang’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, smiling. 

“And I would love to include you in this, Aang. You’re a good friend, and you deserve to enjoy this as much as Sokka and I do.” 

One hand slowly slid down the young boy’s chest, stopping at his lower stomach. Sokka could hear his breaths becoming faster and higher pitched.

“Sure thing, man. Katara’s real fun to have sex with. I’m sure you’d enjoy it just as much as we do.” Sokka rested his hand on the middle of Katara’s back, thinking of how nice it would be to squeeze her ass as she arched into him.

“Well, um, okay?” Aang looked unsure as he hesitantly agreed, but he also smiled as Katara moved her hand lower. 

Brushing against his growing bulge, she looked up at him questioningly, not wanting to do something Aang wasn’t prepared for. Seeing his nod, she gave him a warm smile, and grabbed his cock. Even through the layers of clothing, she could feel the heat and stiffness. 

Sokka stood up, giving Aang a backslap as he did. Moving behind Katara, he pushed her down to all fours, and knelt behind her. He ran a finger along her slit, looking at her arousal glistening against her dark, flushed skin. Spreading her lips apart, he leaned down and drew his tongue up her core, collecting her wetness on his tongue.

Swallowing, Sokka pulled down his pants and fished out his cock. Sliding it between Katara’s cheeks, he looked up to see his sister kissing Aang as she fumbled with the Avatar’s clothing. He sighed, feeling his hard cock sliding against Katara’s soft, smooth skin. Sokka squeezed her ass as his dick slid back and forth, sandwiched by her cheeks.

In her lust, Katara pulled down Aang’s pants, almost ripping them off of him. His fully erect cock, freed from its confines, hit her face. Katara giggled, her pink tongue darting out to quickly lick his shaft. Using one hand to steady herself, she grabbed Aang’s dick with her other, and kissed the tip, looking up at him with mischievous eyes.

“Katara…” Aang murmured as Katara slid his cock into her mouth. As she slowly slid down to the base, his hands reached out to grab her shoulders. Katara had long since gotten over her gag reflex, and took Aang’s cock easily. Even at his base, she made sure to keep looking in his eyes as she slid back and forth along his dick.

Behind them, Sokka tired of playing with his sister’s ass, and was ready for the real prize. Grabbing her hips, he guided himself in till the head of his cock just barely parted Katara’s folds. Her juices trickled down his shaft as he slowly thrust himself forward and back, never really entering his younger sister. Over a year of experience had shown him what his sister liked, and he knew how to work her up before letting her collapse in a well-earned orgasm.

“Sokka, stop teasing me!” Katara reluctantly stopped sucking on Aang’s cock, craning her head to glare at Sokka. One hand continued to stroke the Avatar as she squabbled with her sibling. “Fuck me like a real man!” 

Grinning, Sokka thrust his hips forward, spearing Katara on his penis. She made an “oh!” sound as her eyes crossed, her teenage pussy filled up. Aang’s tightening grip reminded her of him, and she resumed her blowjob of the Avatar as her brother filled her up. Her nipples were hard in arousal, and her small breasts were swaying with how hard she was being fucked.

Raising one hand up, Sokka swung it down, hitting Katara’s ass. She moaned around Aang’s cock as he spanked her again, and then again. With every smack, her pussy tightened around Sokka’s cock, and arousal squirted out against his thighs.

“Ka- Katara, your mouth!” Aang was panting, and his knuckles were white as they clenched at the older girl’s shoulders. She hhmm’ed in amusement, the vibrations feeling good against Aang’s penis. Long nights of practice meant she knew how to use her tongue, lips, and throat.

Katara had never felt so full, with Aang filling her mouth with his decently sized dick, and her brother pounding her pussy while still spanking her. She had gotten herself off before, two fingers plunging in and out while she sucked her brother off, but that couldn’t begin to compare to what she was feeling now. And kneeling in the dirt like an animal while she was fucked from both ends… She picked up the pace, her head bobbing back and forth along Aang’s length while her brother matched her efforts, his thighs smacking hers with every thrust.

“Katara, I’m, I’m!” Aang didn’t say he was ready to cum, but Katara knew what he meant. Taking his entire rod into her mouth, she pressed against him with her tongue, eager to feel him shooting gown her throat, and to taste the remnant as he left her mouth. Meeting his eager gaze, she smiled as best she could as his eyes closed and his cock twitched in her mouth.

Aang groaned as he shot stream after stream of cum into Katara, working off a century’s worth of lust with the brown-skinned girl. He reluctantly pulled out of her mouth, semen leaving a sticky trail across her tongue and lips, one strand dribbling down her chin before she licked it up. Katara didn’t have time to luxuriate in the feeling of the warm, sticky mass in her stomach and mouth as her brother continued to fuck her from behind.

Sokka huffed as Katara tightened around him as Aang came into her mouth. He knew his sister always had a thing for giving blowjobs, and it was nice to feel her excitement as she was wrapped around him. Smacking her ass again gave a delightful jiggle as her cheeks slowly turned red from the repeated blows.

As he fucked his sister, Sokka could feel himself getting close to the edge. It was faster than normal, but given the new situation, that was to be expected. Feeling her squeeze down on him was the last straw. Spanking her one last time, he thrust his hips forward and buried himself as deep into Katara’s wet, willing cunt as he could. His back arched as he unloaded into her.

Katara breathily moaned as her brother came into her, triggering her own orgasm. Her arms gave out, and she would have fallen into the dirt if Aang hadn’t caught. She shivered in delight as her pussy was filled with Sokka’s cum. Her breath hitched as Sokka softly, slowly rubbed her red, tender ass as he pulled out of her.

As Sokka pulled her back to rest against him, Aang followed, leaving Katara sandwiched between her two lovers. The position left her legs open, letting her brother’s seed slowly trickle out of her and run down her legs. She sighed in contentment, feeling the aftershakes of her orgasm run through her body, and the warmth of Aang and Sokka.

In front of her, Aang’s eyes fluttered closed, exhausted, while Sokka traced patterns on her flushed, sweaty skin. She leaned down to kiss Aang, before pressing her lips briefly against her brother’s hand. She sighed in contentment, feeling tired herself. Leaning into her brother’s embrace, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Behind the two, Sokka tried to get to a more comfortable position against Appa. He was glad that Aang so readily accepted the customs of the Southern Water Tribe, and wondered if there was anything similar in the Air Temples Aang would be willing to show them. Leaning to one side, he made a grab for the map he had been studying. Their route to the north wouldn’t plan itself, after all.


End file.
